fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Doors
Demon Doors are magical doors found all over Albion. They were created long ago, in the Old Kingdom, for the purpose of concealing treasures. To enter the door and obtain the treasure, you must first complete a challenge set by the door itself - this can be anything from answering a riddle, to battling guardians. Inside every door, along with the treasure, is a unique area of land. Some Demon Doors, as in Fable II, conceal houses in which you can live. Demon Doors are among many ancient oddities, like the Gargoyles and Expression Statues, but unlike the latter, actually have diverging personalities of one another. Some are known to be rather simplistic in intelligence, speaking with poor grammatical structure, while others consider themselves sophisticates and playwrights. Whether they were created with these personalities or merely developed them in the years since their masters left is unknown. Some Demon Doors even said they were people in the past. In Fable and the The Lost Chapters, the Demon Doors had the appearance of a bald, though strong looking man with an unkempt beard. In Fable II, they have a more intelligent appearance, with carefully groomed beards and a full head of hair. Nature of Demon Doors Most of the Demon Doors, if not all, seem to be a cursed Human. The Bowerstone Cemetery Demon Door claims to have been a man, and is still has longing for meat, and the Oakfield Door claims to be a heart broken lover, likewise the Bower Lake Door claims to be Albion's Greatest playwright, Wraithmarsh's Door is an actor, and the Bloodstone Door a musician. Apparently the Demon Doors are artificially made, as the Oakfield Door holds Homestead, supposedly made by a powerful Will user, while the Fairfax Garden's Door claims to have been made by the first Archon. Demon Doors seem to be incredibly 'long lived' as the Rookridge Demon Door claims to have been around for millennia, and again, the Fairfax Door claims to have been made by the First Archon of the Old Kingdom, and the Oakfield Door's realm, Homestead, was supposedly where the Hero of Oakvale spent his last days, making him at least five hundred years old. Every Demon Door seems to have some requirements for them to open, even the Brightwood Door who is extremely reluctant to do so. It requests cheese, believing there to be a great cheese famine occurring, and then requiring the Hero to dress ridiculously, believing no self-respecting hero to do so. The only Door to flat out refuse to open is Fairfax Garden's Door, which claims to be the first Demon Door ever made. However, doubtlessly the Brightwood Demon Door did whatever it could to prevent being opened. Oddly this same Demon Door laments having once great treasures (The reward is male prostitutes outfit held in a cemetery), one, this means he is conscious of the treasures inside, and two, that somehow this same Demon Door had once been looted previously. If Demon Door's can be closed after being opened is yet to be seen, the Wraithmarsh Demon Door is in the same location as the Oakvale Demon Door from the original, but with a very different personality. If Demon Doors reappear in Fable III, then it is extremely likely that they can be closed, because in order to open the Fairfax Door one must open every Demon Door in Albion (he doesn't really open voluntarily, rather he is tricked). When the player finally does open the Fairfax Door, he makes a comment about the other doors, saying they're probably having a great time without him, and decides to join them, if only to ruin their fun, unwittingly opening for the Hero. This means that a Door's consciousness all go to the same place when opening, perhaps even returning to their original states. Demon Doors will return in Fable III, as seen in the E3 trailer. See also *List of Demon Doors (Fable) *List of Demon Doors (Fable II) Category:Demon Doors Category:Locations